


Broken Timelines

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [42]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Character's name spelled Farlan, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I'm the lonelier version of you, I just don't know where it went wrong." - Rat A Tat, Fall Out BoyIt's strange to think that a nightmare could change the course of fate, but Levi certainly isn't about to complain.





	Broken Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had no plans for this to turn into what it did - I was 10000% aiming for just a nice fix-it because I'm still upset over Farlan and Isabel dying. 
> 
> I might actually make this into a series of stories if people are interested in that, taking it through the rest of Attack On Titan (keep in mind that I have yet to read the manga, as this is a new fandom for me). I have ideas but I doubt I'll flesh those out unless people want them.

This felt too real to be a dream, but looking into the face of an older version of himself, there's no way it could be anything but a dream.

And just following words he didn't understand ("don't do it" - don't do _what_ , exactly?), were images he'd feared since being brought to the surface earlier that day. 

Isabel and Farlan, lifeless and bloody, staring blankly. 

Understanding in the clear blue eyes of the Commander - the bastard they were tasked to kill

Himself, covered in blood and shaking and looking _lost_

And when his name being called drifted through the scenes being shown, he shot up with a barely masked gasp, drawing much-needed air into his starved lungs and readjusting to reality. 

Farlan's light grey eyes gazed at him worriedly in the dim light of the pre-dawn hour. 

Levi held his gaze for a long moment before his breathing slowed down again and he held a hand out to Farlan, not wanting to put his request into words. 

But the other understood and shifted to lay beside him. 

It wasn't all together an odd occurrence - some of the others in the room with them did the same after nightmares. 

Levi settled, Farlan's calm presence settling his nerves a bit to allow the barely-there tremors to die off. 

"Wanna tell me about it?" Farlan asked in a voice that barely registered as a whisper

"...you and Isabel were dead...I didn't understand the rest but you were gone..." Levi mumbled against Farlan's bare shoulder, breathing in the still-earthy smell of the sandy haired thief-turned-soldier. "I...think we need to all talk in the morning..."

Farlan didn't question him - he never did, really, but this time felt different somehow. Like he was understanding what Levi couldn't put to words or understand himself in that moment. "Sure, we'll do that. For now, sleep. You need it."

And hell, who was he to argue when Farlan turned to his side and wrapped a steadying arm around Levi's side, offering comfort and warmth?

* * *

 

Their morning was slow - Levi still felt drained despite having slept more that night than he had in his entire life, and Farlan was drifting about torn between amusement and worry. 

Meeting up with Isabel, Levi gave her a long look, seeming to be taking in the image of her full of life and happy as they all settled for breakfast - far from the others. 

Once they were settled, Isabel looked to Farlan with a question hiding in emerald eyes. 

Farlan shrugged, but spoke anyway. "He had a pretty rough nightmare from what he told me," he offered. "Said we all needed to talk today, but.."

"But it needs to wait," Isabel finished for him, being surprisingly serious. 

Levi was grateful they weren't pushing, because he didn't think discussing it at breakfast would be such a great idea - anyone could overhear and that would end horribly.

* * *

 

As it happened, the three settled in a bit of spare time before dinner, nestling themselves carefully away from everyone to talk, with all three of them keeping a wary eye on their surroundings in the process. 

Once they were settled, Levi launched into talking, taking care to explain the dream in vivid detail. 

"...that sounds a lot more insane than you let on last night," Farlan pointed out, giving a slightly worried look to Isabel before understanding clicked in his mind and he started talking. "...our plan,"

"We can't do it," Levi finished for him, voice showing the finality of his thoughts. "We have to figure out another way, because I'm not risking the two of you."

Silence followed his words as Farlan and Isabel exchanged a look at the poorly-hidden fear in Levi's voice. 

Isabel shrugged and started talking. "Okay, we'll figure something else out!" she said, grinning at Levi when he looked at her. 

"Just trust us, okay?" Farlan added when he saw the doubt building in Levi's gunmetal eyes.

Levi's gaze flickered to him and it took a moment before he gave a nod of agreement. 

Isabel chose that moment to fling herself at the two of them, forcing a group hug that they weren't exactly prepared for - they would've hit the ground if it hadn't been for Levi taking a quick step back to steady all three of them.

* * *

They had only been on the surface for about two days, but they were already used to the stares they received when they went somewhere. 

But going into dinner that night, Levi couldn't bring himself to care as he listened to Isabel chatter away with Farlan trying to calm her down. This was how it was _supposed_ to be - the three of them, together, on the surface and _happy and alive_.

And so, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

He just gave the barest smile when Isabel turned her words towards him, letting herself talk herself out before trying to respond to what she was saying - he also took note of the gentle smile that Farlan had as he watched the scene while they ate.

Once dinner was over, the two boys accompanied Isabel back to her bunk area, and Farlan gave her a worried once over. "If you need us, come get us, okay? I don't care who has a problem with it,"

"Of course," Isabel agreed, her voice serious. Then she grinned and let that fade. "Take care of aniki!"

Levi rolled his eyes, cuffing her head gently before ruffling already messy red hair. "Get some sleep, brat."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at him, then disappeared to get ready for bed.

The two boys turned on heel then to head back to their own bunk area.

"That went better than I thought it would," Levi mused as the two got changed for bed.

Farlan laughed quietly, shaking his head in amusement. "Of course it did,"

Levi didn't argue when Farlan plopped down on his bed and pulled him down, but he did turn to get him a strange look.

"Oh, come on, you know you slept better when I was down here last night. You've got circles still, though, so I'm staying so you actually sleep,"

Levi went to complain, then just hummed in agreement and settled down, not wanting to waste energy on fighting with the other.

Of course, that almost changed when Levi was nearly asleep and Farlan pressed a kiss to the top of his head and settled down himself.

Gunmetal eyes opened again to glare at Farlan, gaining a quiet, breathy laugh. "What was that about?"

Farlan didn't answer, just tightened his arm across Levi's side contentedly and settled to sleep.

Levi honestly shouldn't be surprised, but it was never Farlan who showed that sort of affection - Isabel was the affectionate one of the three of them whereas Farlan was hesitant to offer a hug, much less a _fucking kiss to the head_

He was asleep before he could dwell on it, though, the warmth being offered to him and the quiet breathing from Farlan lulling him into a dreamless rest.

* * *

Training was easily the most horrible thing Levi could think of - he didn't want to train with the others, he was skilled enough on his own

Why were they subjecting him to this?

Isabel and Farlan were having a blast, but Levi? Not so much.

Of course, while they were working on training, the three were also working towards a new plan of their own, not that they let anyone know that.

Once they were outside, though, Levi spent a couple moments staring above them at the sky, taking in the sense of freedom they had just gained.

Now all they had was the hope that everything didn't go to hell immediately - as long as all three of them made it back alive, Levi couldn't care less about completing their mission.

* * *

As soon as they were in sight of the Wall, Levi threw a look around himself again - they'd lost people, yes, but his goal had been achieved - Isabel and Farlan were alive. A bit battered but alive. 

He spoke to the two as they rode back towards the safety that was the inside of the walls.

"We need to talk to Commander Erwin,"

Isabel seemed confused, but Farlan let out a small, understanding smile. "We will," he promised.

Isabel didn't ask why they were discussing this, contenting herself with the joking tone that Farlan took up as he changed the topic.

It hadn't been a bad first trip outside the walls.

* * *

That night found the three sat up on the roof watching the stars. 

Levi had gotten a message to Erwin about them needing to talk, so now all they were doing was waiting for him to show up.

The stars looked brighter than they did when they did this the night before they left the Wall.

Footsteps behind them called Levi's attention away from the stars and narrowed grey eyes fell upon amused blue for only a moment before he sighed.

"About time you showed up,"

Farlan and Isabel were far more alert then, watching as Levi turned to face Erwin before sharing looks.

The following conversation was long and exhaustive.

But they came to an understanding - there was no way that the three were returning underground. They belonged to the Survey Corps now, and Erwin outright said that the only way they'd be leaving would be through death.

Levi grimaced at the blunt words, but didn't argue.

Their citizenship had just been handed to them on a silver platter. The only repayment they had to offer was the risk of their lives on expeditions outside the Walls.

Levi figured they could live with that, honestly. They'd just have to try not to die, shouldn't be too hard as long as they were careful.

Once Erwin was gone, Levi deflated a bit, relaxing in a way they'd never seen before.

Farlan grabbed him before he could fall backwards at the sudden lack of tension, startled. "You okay?"

Levi waved him off, but he had a small smile playing at his lips. "We did it, we're free."

It was quiet for a moment before Isabel let out a loud whoop and launched herself at the two once more, knocking them all to the ground and gaining two pained grunts followed by easy laughter from Farlan and a slightly wider smile from Levi.

Gunmetal eyes found the glistening of the stars again in that moment and his smile softened more than it had been - they were free in a way they never thought they would be.

They only headed out when Isabel's never-ending energy waned, leaving her half asleep.

Levi wound up carrying the girl to her bunk and settling her down, ignoring the others in the room that gave him and Farlan wary looks of surprise upon seeing them.

Farlan stayed in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and a fond smile showing as he watched Levi make sure that Isabel was settled for the night before ruffling her hair lightly, pulling it from it's usual pigtails and leaving the ties around her wrist.

Once that was done, Levi headed out, and Farlan closed the door behind them as they headed towards their own beds.

Levi didn't bother to get changed, but Farlan did.

Farlan gave Levi a strange look, but it faded into another fond smile as he forced Levi to sit back up and remove his shirt at the very least, folding the cloth carefully and setting it aside before he settled beside Levi.

Gunmetal eyes flashed open for another moment to give him a strange look before he settled against Farlan's side, smiling to himself as the familiar warmth washed over him.

Farlan was awake a bit after Levi fell asleep, running through everything that had happened the last couple days, then he just offered an amused hum before letting sleep claim him as well.

After all, why dwell on the past when you're alive and with the people you care for? The present was much nicer.


End file.
